Cursed 1
by Original-Crazy
Summary: A family curse drenches B and his ways.


Cursed:

True beauty

I have a family curse; well one son is due to get it every 10 generations. Well I am that child I was born with tail and ears, very sharp teeth and very sharp nails. My family hates me and keeps me a secret along with my twin brother who was born with black angel wings. As a child, the other kid's did not play with me. I would always play with animals, which I have power over. My Brother would always get more friends and invited to festivals, it was his chose not have contact with anybody. Intel the age of five, a young girl with red eyes like me and long straight brown hair, very odd and gruesome, she almost never spoke. She was always drawing she would drench her characters in blood so people and they would gasp and run away. She didn't wear a komodo like the rest of the village. She also had clothes on from the "outside" as we called it. She wore tight clothes, closed toed shoes and always white, red, black…. She was always picking fights with teachers and being Clever. She loved to mess with people heads. She was just like me.

Then there was the day she became my friend.

She walked up to me after winning a fight with a very stupid boy out on the play ground, it was a grey day and she was wearing jeans and a black shirt, I was ten and she was nine by then, she had little breast on her chest, which I stared at, because I'm a male. She bounced up happily. Her dark brown hair flying everywhere and two blood red eyes as bright as the sun focused on me. A grin touched her cheeks with a pink blush; she was like a hyperactive little evil bunny. I'd never seen her so happy it was like one look at me and the angels had blessed her with external joy. When she stopped, she fell on top of me. Only to speak in the smallest voice while not letting me return to the rats I was playing with.

"My name is Delilah-Sorella Jacklet Agony. But you can call me Sorella!" She sat so I was between her legs and her adorable face inches away from mine. "what happens to be your name?"

"My name?" I was puzzled at the time I mean, nobody ever really cared expect for His brother. Nevertheless, he was a fool anyways. "My names, Beyond Birthday."

"That's a beautiful name!" She hugged me pulling me close to her chest I could hear a heart as powerful as a tiger pounding fast. She purred like a kitten, hell he was getting more action then any of those fools who tried to play tuff boy in front of dumb blondes.

She was prettier than any of those girls of selfish kings anyways. Today I possessed the ears of a panda along with the tail. She released him from her death grip.

"Sorry, it's just that I can't get along with anybody else. And the other boys are ugly…"

He felt a splash of red wet his cheeks then the fire of the opposite sex's words meaning came together. _She was saying I was "not ugly", that's enough for me. _She pinched my cheeks smiling, we're only kids of course but that's really just a term adults use to sound smarter. She hugged me close again, this time I hugged back. Just as the bell rang, she stood up her hands going in mine.

"Schools over lets go!" She ran dragging me along like a ragdoll.

"W-Wait!"

I Gently pulled on her,Then when she looked at me blankly I turned my head away blushing. "Where are we going?"

"To your house! Rules or no Rules!"

"Well Sorella, we HAVE to have to My brothers go ahead." It was in that moment he walked up, he was 12 at the time, he was second in charge.

"She can go, she might get a kick out of Baby Near." Near was only 4 months old at the time our mother and father worshipped him. He adored big brother, he didn't take much a liking to me though but what does he know. We called him the runt of the litter born too small His one and two year old brothers, Mello and Matt always picked on him. we called them the odd three, Mello was born with blonde hair and Blue eyes (which mother never cut)and Matt born with deep red velvet hair and A pair of huge sparkling emerald green eyes . Matt always wore a little deep forest green komodo and Mello a black one.

She bounced happily all the way at the time she had never seen a baby before so one can imagine she was rather excited when we let her back to his crib. She rejoyed and picked him up carefully admiring him, like he was her own family. She aloud him to cling to her and for the first time sense birth he opened his eyes. Two beautiful grey things staring at her, then something of what appeared to be a smile. But to this day you never know with that child.

Matt and Mello also took a liking to her as well they liked to crawl on her and everything else. Near over the next months grew more and more healthy. He learned to crawl and started saying his first word "Sorella". Everytime she would come over he would be sitting by the door waiting for her, he would then crawl to her and true to claim to her arms.

But most of the time she had was being spent with me.

She loved me ever so much, so would hug me and tell how "cute" I was. I never took much notice of it. In till the day they stole her from me.

It was a foggy day I thought I would see her in warm clothes with her really bright smile as always. But this time she came with a look of pure pain, she told me something I can't even remember to this day. All I remember is screaming and clawing, the pure fear of having my only friend tore away. They dragged her off crying for me, She reached and pulled. But they towed her off like a rabid animal.

I haven't see her in 13 years.

Little did I know this would later be important to the well being of me and my family.

For the next time she would come, would be the time she would stay with me

Forever~

Chapter 2


End file.
